Unwell
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Duo, fresh from the shower, is listening to a song that he doesn't like. What happens when he figured out he does like it? Rated for a inboxersonly Duo. And for some reason it loaded weird like...I'll fix it sometime.


**Title:** Unwell
    
    **Rating:  PG13**
    
    **Disclaimer: I don't know Gundam Wing or Unwell by Matchbox20.**
    
    **Notes: Please don't ask where this idea came from because I honestly don't know.**
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _All day_
    
    _Staring at the ceiling_
    
    _Makin__' friends with shadows on my wall_
    
    _All night_
    
    _Hearing voices telling me _
    
    _that__ I should get some sleep_
    
    Duo Maxwell was on his bed, his legs hanging over the side, swinging to the beat of the song.  Normally he didn't like this song, and he had never listened to it.  Every time it came on the radio, he'd change the station.  However, he was laying on his bed in only his boxers, fresh out of the shower, and didn't want to move.  He glared at his foot when he realized it was moving along to the beat.  He continued to stare at the ceiling as the song continued.
    
    _Because tomorrow might be good for something_
    
    _Hold on_
    
    _Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown _
    
    _and__ I don't know why_
    
    His legs started to swing to the beat again as Duo began to hum along.  He sat up and grabbed his hairbrush and began to brush out his hair, swaying along to the music.  Before long, he was singing with the music, tapping his foot along with the beat.  
    
    _Well I'm not crazy_
    
    _I'm__ just a little unwell_
    
    _I know right now you can't tell_
    
    _But__ stay a while and maybe then you'll see_
    
    _A different side of me_
    
    _I'm__ not crazy_
    
    _I'm__ just a little impaired_
    
    _I know, right now you don't care_
    
    _But soon enough you're gonna think of me_
    
    _And__ how I used to be_
    
    During the first round with the chorus, Duo had turned his hair brush into a make-shift microphone.  He had pulled on his black sunglasses and was singing into his hair brush.  He was singing and dancing in circles, swaying his hips to the beat as the chorus finished. 
    
    _Me, _
    
    _talking__ to myself in public_
    
    _And dodging glances on the train_
    
    _And__ I know_
    
    _I know they've all been talkin' bout me_
    
    Downstairs, Heero was typing on his laptop, when he heard to stomping on the floor.  He blinked a couple times in plain confusion before standing and heading into the kitchen.  Inside, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had the same looks of confusion.  The four exchanged looks before walking out of the kitchen.
    
    _I can hear them whisper_
    
    _And__ it makes me think that there must be something wrong with me_
    
    _Out of all the hours thinkin_
    
    _Somehow__ I've lost my mind_
    
    "What do you think he's doing?" Quatre asked.
    
    "Cleaning his room...." Trowa suggested hopefully, receiving knowing glances from the other three, "you're right, forget I said anything."
    
    "If anything, he's looking for something and making a bigger mess." Wufei said.  The four of them made their way to Duo's bedroom room.  Heero slowly, quietly, opened the closed door that blocked their way.  Four sets a peeping eyes looked through the crack to the sight that lay before them, causing all the noise.
    
    _Well I'm not crazy_
    
    _I'm__ just a little unwell_
    
    _I know right now you can't tell_
    
    _But__ stay a while and maybe then you'll see_
    
    _A different side of me_
    
    _I'm__ not crazy_
    
    _I'm__ just a little impaired_
    
    _I know, right now you don't care_
    
    _But soon enough you're gonna think of me_
    
    _And__ how I used to be_
    
    Duo continued to dance along to the music, still singing into his make-shift hair brush/microphone combo.  Everyone outside watched as he swayed his hips gracefully to the beat of the song, clad in only his black boxers.  Duo, still unaware of his audience, sang louder and began to move faster.
    
    _I've__ been talkin' in my sleep_
    
    _Pretty soon__ they'll come to get me_
    
    _Yeah, they're takin' me away_
    
    Heero went down to his bedroom and got a pillow case off his pillow then went back down to Duo's room.  "Okay...I'm ready."  All of them were biting down on their bottom lips to keep from laughing.  Quatre left to get the video camera and came back to finish tape recording Duo's private performance.
    
    _Well I'm not crazy_
    
    _I'm__ just a little unwell_
    
    _I know right now you can't tell_
    
    _But__ stay a while and maybe then you'll see_
    
    _A different side of me_
    
    _I'm__ not crazy_
    
    _I'm__ just a little impaired_
    
    _I know, right now you don't care_
    
    _But soon enough you're gonna think of me_
    
    _And__ how I used to be_
    
    _Yeah, How I used to be_
    
    _How I used to be, yeah_
    
    _Well I'm just a little unwell_
    
    _How I used to be_
    
    _(A little unwell)_
    
    _How I used to be_

_I'm__ just a little unwell_

Duo finished by sliding across the floor.  When the song ended, he got off the floor and dusted himself off.  Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre opened the door the rest of the way.

"What was _that?!"  Heero asked._

Duo whirled around to stare at a camera and his friends, "I-I...um...I w-was... What are you doing outside my door?!" Duo asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought you didn't like that song...." Quatre commented, hand on his hip.

"W-well...I...okay...it's not _that_ bad of a song!" Duo admitted. 

"Okay then...and I'm keeping this..." Quatre said, taking the tape out of the camera and running from the room with Duo right behind him.

"Duo...is Unwell...." Heero commented.

"That song...describes him so well." Trowa stated.


End file.
